Conventionally, the pull-on disposable wearing articles are known having the elastic leg-openings. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a pull-on disposable wearing article having an elastic waist panel, a crotch panel joined to a skin-facing surface of the elastic waist panel, a liquid-absorbent structure extending across a crotch region into front and rear waist regions and, in the rear waist region, buttocks-covering regions extending from seams toward the crotch region along which respective both side edges of the front and rear waist regions are joined to each other. A pair of elastic cuffs respectively elasticized by a plurality of elastic elements are arranged along the both side edge portions of the crotch region.